


Some Kind of Nature - ON HIATUS

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cannibalism, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Genderqueer Character, Hanji!Titan Shifter, Jealousy, Minor Character Death, Mostly LeviHan, Other, Past Relationship(s), Sapiosexual, Secret Relationship, Self-Hatred, Shame, Slow Burn, Titan Fetish, Titan Shifters, Titan Shifting, a lot of crying, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi works on protecting and then finding the Colosal and Armored Titans while Krista looks for Ymir and Hanji works on finding the cure for titans and how to be a titan themself. Genderqueer!Hanji. They/Them Pronouns used for Hanji/Hange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hanji had first gotten their replacement for the titan specimens from Levi who brought so the scientist would stop bothering him about needing subjects. However after finding out that the creatures were once human, Hanji didn’t torture them as much, feeling as though they were torturing humans, someone they could have known under different circumstances. Levi had gone off on his next outing with the titan Eren and the rest of the Rivaille Squad, excluding Hanji who stayed, there was simply too much work to be done. Hanji had their titans tied down, just as secure as always. Not as extreme as they had done to The Female Titan, Annie, who still remained crystallized in the tombs deep below the Trost District. It wasn’t uncommon but often Hanji let themeself desire to be a Titan Shifter, a scientific if not simply arousing thought and desire. Hanji peered down at the faces of their captives, Red’s head pushed flush against the ground so that Hanji had full access to the back as Red lay on the stomach. Dragon however was on the back and the back of it’s head was against the ground, if not a bit too tight. 

With the new decision to be nicer to the possible once humans, Hanji sat down on Dragon’s chest as it struggled free. Hanji laughed and got on their stomach, resting their head on the smooth but dirty skin. “Oh, Dragon, you’re so silly.” And the surrounding humans around them would warn them of the dangerous position they were getting themselves into and Hanji didn’t listen. Hanji noted it in their notepad and jumped down from Dragon’s chest and landed roughly, reaching out to hold themself up on Dragon’s finger. Dragon was ten meters and Red was only three. They weren’t nearly as big as Eren’s titan form which was only a little disappointing. 

As the sun lay closer to the ground, the more quiet and motionless the titans seemed, all fully noted although already understood. Hanji patted Dragon’s head and rubbed their hand lovingly along Red’s index finger before going inside for the night. Hanji tossed their notebook on the bed table before stirpping their coat and shoes. Hanji wouldn’t take off the belt’s and they kept their shoes closeby in case of an emergency, although they wouldn’t be useful until after they checked out an 3D-Maneuvering Gear (Omni-Directional Mobility Gear). Hanji took off their square glasses and re-tied their hair back in a ponytail before sliding their goggles on and finally closing their eyes to rest. Hanji slept with their arms crossed, mouth open, drool spilling profusely out of their thin lips pooling around the cheek, hair and ear. 

While Hanji rested, Levi and his Squad advanced onto Wall Maria. The squad was joined with Eren who jogged beside them in his giant form. While Historia remained in the secret place, in hiding, Armin and Connie served as Lookouts for the Colossal and Armored titans along with Ymir. Jean joined with Mikasa in the front behind Levi and Sasha remained in the center of the group. Finally the group decided they needed to stop and they found an old house, caved in with half a wall removed. Levi stayed awake while he let the other’s rest. He watched as even Eren sat down to rest. Smoke and steam released from his mouth. Levi pulled himself up to the top of the roof and walked along the edge. He couldn’t see well in the dark but he couldn’t hear the footsteps of any Titans and even so, Eren’s steam hissed at each release and it was like a ticking clock. Annoying and inconvenient to its purpose. That was when the ground started to shake and Eren stood up and started running back to the wall, in the distance the Colossal Titan and the Armored titan stood, steam hissing from them, they were also moving during the night while the other titans were away. Ymir wasn’t there. Levi woke up his squad and they all got on their horses and started chasing Eren back to the wall. Levi was disappointed and when they returned back to the wall, noon the next day, it seemed the two giant titans had gone back, probably scared by the large titan population within Wall Maria. 

Levi’s first stop once within the wall was to Hanji. Hanji must have found something new with the titans. He came too close to destroying himself that time, too close for comfort. 

Hanji was asleep when Levi entered their room. Levi shook Hanji’s shoulder gently before kneeling and waiting for his partner to wake up. Hanji stirred and sat up on one elbow. They looked down at Levi and smiled, rubbing their eyes with their left hand.  
“Back already.” Hanji said almost dreamlike before their eyes widened and they jumped up and scooted closer to the edge of the bed, “You’re back! Did you see the Bertholdt and Reiner?” 

“Yes. Did you find anything new?” Levi got off of his knees and onto the bed so he could run his fingers down Hanji’s shoulder and arm. Hanji sighed and looked down, “No such luck. They’re as unresponsive as Sonny and Bean.” Hanji pushed their goggles up to wipe their eyes, “Oh Sonny...Bean...thank you for bringing me my new titans.” Hanji put their goggled back on and Levi nodded before standing and going to the chair in the corner of the room. 

“It’s horribly messy in here.” Levi commented as Hanji lay back down and shut their eyes. 

“You can clean it if you want.” Hanji suggested and Levi just made a sound showing that he was listening. Levi threw his feet over the edge of the chair and let his head rest against the back of the chair. Finally he fell asleep. In a few hours he would be up again and he would start his cleaning. However no matter how dirty the room was, he wouldn’t wake poor Hanji up. He went out and made breakfast for the troop. Setting mugs on the table for his large kettle of tea, Chamomile to keep everyone calm, and then the regular soup and bread.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around! I'm looking for a beta reader, if you're interested message me or comment and I'll respond as fast as I can. Leave a comment below, they're greatly appreciated, and enjoy. :33

Soon Hanji was awake, and they stretched their long body and yawned loudly. They stood up and start to assemble their gear and finally they pulled their goggles off and switched them out for their glasses. Hanji walked down the stairs and then to the kitchen where they yawned again and sat down, not fully aware of their surroundings. Hanji sipped the tea that was poured for them and finally let their head smash against the table before shutting their eyes and trying to sleep more. Levi got down and kissed their ear, since nobody was up yet, and whispered, “titans.” 

Hanji’s eyes lit up and they sat up and looked around. They smiled and pulled around down by his neck before hugging him. 

“Good morning. Se agapó*.” Hanji pulled away to drink the tea that Levi had made. Levi sets the soup and bread down on the table for Hanji and smiles at them before redressing the face in order to maintain the sour look he has most of the time. He didn’t need to see any of the others looking at him weird because he seemed happy. Levi waited by the stove and removed his apron before Connie, Sasha and Jean came down the stairs and into the area. They sat down and ate the food like robots before Hanji stood, finished, and darted back upstairs for their clipboard and pen. It was a lovely day for testing. While in their room, Hanji made sure to hide the small drilled off chunks of titan flesh. Hanji took a small pill sized bit of flesh in the mouth and gulped it down. Hanji made their way down the stairs and they smiled at Levi and winked before leaving for the testing area with their precious titans. 

Hanji walked onto the site and pulled on the crested lab coat before walking up to their titans. Red was the first this morning and Hanji looked down at the clipboard and red the small little updates before smiling brightly at the titan, mouth open and drooling. 

“Good morning, Red. I will be covering you with a tarp today to judge your reaction with the dark, this is a standard test to see if you are evolving and growing with the darkness. I will tell Dragon, the other titan, and be back to dress you with the tarp. Have a great day!” 

Hanji walked to Dragon and said the same words before they had to tarp the beasts. Hanji helped with the stilts and then helped throw the tarps over their titans. Hanji went under the tarps by their lonesome to document their behaviour. Sometime later, still sitting in the dark, Hanji went to rest in the hand of Red, it’s giant palm face up and fingers held back. Hanji relaxed in the rough palm and leaned against a large finger while recording the sleepiness in Red’s eyes and then the way Red’s body relaxed and appeared to be asleep. Hanji spit on Red’s finger before wiping it away with the coat and then biting into the flesh. Red startles awake but remained silent save a gross laughter. Hanji bit into the skin and felt the blood evaporate but the skin staying alive, They chewed it silently and swallowed, feeling a new heat in the pit of their belly. This would be the key to creating a new type of human, a better type. A titan shifter. 

Levi was grumbling and drinking his tea while the others ate, including Eren who reluctantly pulled the spoon full of soup to his lips. Levi stood and started to clean the kitchen, refinishing things and whatnot. He watched and grabbed the empty bowls, refilling Sasha’s with a low sigh and cleaning the other bowls. By noon, Levi was out with the scouts eating once again, out in the small picnic looking area outside the base. He felt worthless inside the walls. What was he doing here, he could be helping in so many more ways. Hanji was contributing always, and he was sitting on the bench with a cup of tea and a urge to get out, to get free. One of these days he swears he will take Hanji out of the walls and they will be able to live outside with the titans. They could handle themselves, they could do it. Away with the secret affections and hidden kisses or shushed lovemaking. It was their destiny to be out of these walls and Levi sure as hell didn’t want to die here. 

It was time to leave and Hanji had eaten much of the titan, and just like nothing Red healed. Nobody had bothered them and nobody had told them it was getting dark and hot so they had left. Hanji opened the tarp and walked out of the contained area and let the Scouts off duty to switch out. They needed to have a few young Scout members to watch the titans at all times. Hanji walked back to the castle home and walked inside defeated. Tomorrow would be the day they tried to shift, if not then they will find out a new way to try and be a titan shifter. 

Out in the wild, Krista had gone off with Ymir. Ymir climbed up the tall trees and spit Krista out onto a branch and soon enough Ymir lay on the branch with her, and weak she was. Krista pulled Ymir to her and held her body in her arms, pulling her head to her chest where she petted Ymir’s soft black hair. She pulled the hair tie and pin from Ymir’s hair and re-tied and pinned it back. The titan like burning corpse fell to the giants below and Ymir slept on Krista who lay awake the rest of the evening and night, scared for her life, but mostly scared for Ymir. This is what it felt like to be in love, it must have been. Or perhaps this is a sick form of love, Krista forgot about that thought and returned to pouring affection over Ymir and keeping the other against her and held tightly and most importantly, safely, on the branch. The sound of titans scratching at the tree trunk was gruesome but the sound of their monstrous footsteps leading away was great as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for staying with me and my fanfic. Please comment below and kudo if you think I'm worth my salt. :>

That morning began with Reiner collapsing on Bertholdt. Reiner was picked up by the larger titan and carried along the way until he switched into his human form which Bertholdt cupped his hand around and held to his chest, but not too close, lest he cook his lover alive. Bertholdt found a small seemingly abandoned home and he shifted back into his human form once setting Reiner down. Reiner made himself useful and caught Bertholdt and lay him under a crashed second ceiling to hide his body. Reiner equipped the maneuvering gear and went out to catch some food for them. He killed a few titans on his way around as well. He made a fire once back and skinned the small rabbit he found and cooked it over the fire after gutting and cleaning the beast. He shook Bertholdt awake and made him eat some of the food and went out for water. They were tired, and broken, they needed a break. If they could get to Eren’s basement first, then they would be able to find the secrets out themselves and then what would the Scout regiment need? They would need the two who want to take down the walls. 

 

Hanji was up, and man did he need to test himself out. They brought Levi who was questioning where the other was taking him. They were out where the titans had been earlier, they tied up their horses. Levi frowned and sighed, “What are we doing out here?” 

“Watch me, I think I got something.” Hanji bit down on their thumb and started crying. It wasn’t working. Maybe if they had a reason they would turn. Levi walked up and Hanji pushed him back and started to scream. “I can do this, I have to be able to do this.” Hanji struggled and thought about Levi dying and started crying louder, thank the heavens for nobody being alive in these parts because Hanji was screaming and finally collapsed into a sobbing mess. Levi rushed to their side and held them. 

“What were you trying to do?” Levi asked quietly, running his fingers through Hanji’s hair. Hanji was weeping and just shook their head until Levi shooshed them. “Whatever you were trying, it is fine. Maybe you need to take a break.” 

“I can’t just take a break, we have to save the rest of humanity.” Hanji wiped their tears from their eyes and stood up, bringing Levi up as well. “I wasn’t doing anything, I just wanted you alone, so maybe we could just...save humanity alone for a while.” Hanji went back to the horses and petted the one they called Milo. Levi walked back to his horse and nodded. 

“Sure, whatever you want.” Levi had to pull Hanji down to kiss him but Hanji started laughing and finally mounting their horse. 

“I’ll race you back.” Hanji had untied the horse from being up and Levi did the same, quickly jumping on the back of his horse and Hanji laughed and practically shouter, “Go!” Both of them started to speed off on their horses and Levi actually laughed on his way back to the castle. 

Levi won the race but Hanji was close behind. They both tied their horses up before walking inside the castle where everyone was shouting. Levi got in closer and found Ymir on the floor with Krista, both out cold, both covered in blood that was slowly evaporating. Hanji pushed everyone away from their entwined bodies and picked Ymir up. “Heichou.” Hanji nodded her head to Krista and they started to take them upstairs. Hanji kicked Levi out of the room and makes sure Krista is sedated. The only way that they could become a titan shifter must to be devour another shifter. Hanji forced Ymir on her stomach and looked down. 

“I am so sorry.” Hanji leans down and bites Ymir’s neck out and then slowly, Ymir’s body starts breaking and turns into a titan’s body. A titan on the floor, asleep. Hanji grabs the titans arm and pulls it down the stairs where everyone watches, glaring and some gasps from Sasha and finally there’s a scream from Krista upstairs. “Sasha, Connie, please go tell them the new of Ymir. She’s dead.” 

Levi grabbed the other arm of Ymir and pulled her body down the stairs and outside where Hanji made sure to cut out the titan’s neck before letting it disintegrate. Hanji looks down in shame and horror at their actions. Levi grips the back of Hanji’s neck and looks up at them. “It’s not your fault she died.” Levi lets them go and walks back inside to bring the calmness and overall reassurance that everything’s fine. Krista runs outside and cries over Ymir’s decaying body and finally when nothing is left, Krista hugs Hanji, the person who was there for her originally. Hanji can’t help but to hate themself for their actions, but it was a necessary evil, it was for science, the betterment of humankind, who wouldn’t understand. Hanji already knew the answer, nobody would understand. It was selfish and Hanji was trying to play it off as something good, for the better. When it was shameful. 

That night Hanji left the castle, Levi following behind, far behind and Hanji tried to shift and when they did, Levi ran back and went to Hanji’s room while Hanji broke themself of the bond and fell down onto the ground, motionless and sad. Levi went to Hanji’s room and looked through the files, he didn’t understand what most of it meant but he understood enough. Hanji was doing this for science, he thought, how did they manage to become a shifter, how did they do it? Levi went back out and saw Hanji’s body and picked it up and took it to a destroyed house and lay it down. Hanji’s head was on Levi’s lap and he petted their hair softly while he hummed and shut his eyes. He slept for about an hour before he woke back up to Hanji pulling Levi’s body down to lay on the ground rather than sit up against the wall. Hanji wrapped a leg around Levi’s waist and an arm around his chest. Their chin was on the top of Levi’s head and then Hanji pulled their glasses off and set them aside to hold Levi more efficiently. Levi put his hands up to her arm and tried to sleep, but he couldn’t, so he lay there all night just enjoying the human Hanji holding him. Hanji would wake up every couple of hours and kiss the back of Levi’s neck, always giving Levi the chills and finally Hanji woke up too, just resting there. 

“I love you.” Hanji whispers in Levi’s ear and when Levi responds they jerk back. “Oh, I’m so sorry, I was just, I just…” 

 

“It’s fine. I adore you.” Levi whispers softly before pulling Hanji’s limbs back over his body and sighing, “I adore you...no matter what you are…” Hanji cringed and cried against his back softly. 

“I’m sorry.” They say between two whimpers, “I thought it would help us, I can protect Eren now. I can help humanity, with you.” 

Levi rolled over and cupped Hanji’s cheek, “Hey, I understand,” He didn’t understand, “Stop your crying, we need to get back to the castle, we’ve been here all night and we don’t want them to suspect anything, do we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Milo, the name of Hanji's horse is Greek for Apple. Just a fun fact.


	4. Chapter 4

__

Hanji was starting to write things down, how it felt when they transformed, how it was in general to be a titan. Thrilling...powerful... it was a lot of feelings. More importantly though, how they were able to stop the shift and revert back into human form. That was something Eren couldn’t do, but just wanting to be free of the titan self, maybe the self-hatred for their actions, helped fuel their restatement as a human. Hanji was lead to the bed where Levi sat with them and looked over their shoulder, sitting on his knees in order to see over. Levi reached out and stopped Hanji’s hand and then pulled them back over his body.    
  


“We never get to do anything…” He was trying to distract Hanji, it was obvious the shift made them upset somehow, maybe it was the way of becoming a shifter he thought, also keeping in mind the shifter Ymir and how the neck was severed. Only Hanji was there for that, it was Hanji who did it. Hanji laughed and pushed Levi closer to the center of the bed before straddling his waist. It wasn’t too far from how they slept, but this time Hanji could rest their head on his chest. Hanji’s brown hair got in Levi mouth and he spit the strand out of his lips and tried to look up so his mouth wouldn’t be near the hair but it was impossible and eventually Levi sighed and wrapped his arms around them. 

 

“This isn’t what I meant. We did this last night.” His voice was becoming less of his trying to sound sweet voice and more of his normal bored tone. Hanji looked up and fixed their glasses before sitting up. 

 

“No.” Hanji got up and went to the door and looked back, “I don’t want to do things with you. I’m...I’m not ready. I hope you understand.” Levi nodded and Hanji rushed out the door and down the stairs. Hanji saw Eren at the table and they stopped and jumped up to sit on the table, Eren noticed them. 

 

“Hey Hanji.” He said sweetly before spooning the rest of the soup into his mouth. “Do you know when we’re going back out to try and reclaim Wall Maria?” 

 

Hanji laughed and looked down at the floor, “No. But I know I would like to try and test you today. Alone. Maybe in the destroyed town, I have something interesting that I need to share with you. It’s important that we keep this discovery a secret.” Hanji got off the table and stood behind Eren and leaned down to his ear, “It’s important that what I show you remains between you, me and Heichou.” 

 

“Heichou knows of this?” Eren asks, what could this possibly be. He knew about the incurable hunger for information Hanji had, and even more their desire to be like him, or maybe just be a regular titan. Hanji was suitable for a titan body, they would be an easy fifteen meters. Maybe taller if they were a shifter.  Eren pushed the idea back into his mind and nodded. “Sure, when?” 

 

“When you’re ready, I need to prepare myself first but I will be ready in a half hour at most. Be prepared as well, bring an extra pair of clothes or be ready to strip.” Hanji went out back then, without further explanation and grabbed their clothes from the clothesline. They watched and Sasha and Connie kissed each other and played around in the water, eating and laughing. They sighed and walked into the castle and grabbed their bag before running out to strap the bag to Milo. Hanji greeted Milo like their titans. 

 

“Good morning, Milo. I hope we have a good day. Thank you for taking me out.” Hanji would say to the horse before mounting the horse and waiting for Eren. hanji stroked down Milo’s mane. Milo was a brown beauty and it was wonderful how they had him. It was great because they had a bond, they liked to think. Eren came out and jumped up onto his horse and when Hanji started riding off, Eren followed. Levi watched from outside Hanji’s window.  Levi sat down on Hanji’s bed and looked through the notes and the pictures and then a diary (journal). Levi opened the pages and started to read. 

 

_ Today I ate from Red’s hand and took the  broken pieces of flesh from the Female Titan as a pill. Hoping I would gain the powers of a titan. … Today I would like to say that I haven’t done well. In fact I have done something horrible to someone who will never understand my need, my desire. Today I ate the flesh of Ymir’s neck and I can already feel the changes, different from the night previous. I will be good and use these new powers as a tool for humanity. I will help Eren close the wall and even take his place if necessary, if that is what it takes to stop the titan rein on humanity...and to cure my own self-hatred I will be frozen forever in the walls. I will take this punishment as I deserve such a thing. And Levi will see that I truly adore his work, and him, perhaps he will even see this as an intimate act, something I know bothers him, but I hate that part of myself, and I won’t show him my disgusting being, my form, my sex, my gross mind. Never. I hope I can help, make a breakthrough and  save the world.  _

 

Hanji and Eren were pursued by Levi who had the journal tucked inside his pocket. When he caught up to them he made sure to ride close to Hanji. 

 

“Eren, you will not speak of what I am going to say, if so I will have you given to the church idiots, understand.” 

 

“Yes sir.” Eren drags behind to give them their privacy and Levi clears his throat. 

 

“Hanji…” Levi runs before and stops making Hanji stop. “Don’t you leave me. Everyone leaves or dies, but you.” 

 

Eren started to ride past them and tried to ignore what was happening but he heard the silence that Hanji had given in response to his words. Hanji was then back up to Eren with Levi beside them. It was a quite ride to the town and when they got there they all tied up their horses and then Hanji handed Levi their bag of clothes and notesheets. Hanji took a steady breath. 

 

“You have to change after me, do you understand?” 

 

“Wha-?” Eren was cut off by Hanji screaming and biting down on the skin. Slowly Hanji grew taller and taller into a titan, like Eren. Eren watched and bit down on his thumb to join the taller titan. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi get's a little creepy with Hanji, so in that case, I'm warning for some non-con elements, but not enough to warrant a tag since it will most likely be this chapter only, and if it continues I will tag it. If you have any comments, questions or concerns about this material than just leave me a comment. :)  
> Echo

Hanji’s titan body looked very much like them, long brown hair down the back, covered in tan skin and a giant grin. Beautiful brown eyes that were glowing gold. Hanji got down on their knee and spoke.

“I can talk, isn’t it amazing?” Hanji opened their mouth and took a deep breath as Eren grew tall as well. Hanji was a solid seventeen meters, two meters taller than Eren. Hanji sat down and reached out to pick Levi up who crossed his arms and let himself be taken up by the titan. Hanji held Levi to the side of their face and purred slowly. This is a nude as Hanji was comfortable with Levi seeing. Hanji stood up and held Levi in their hands before getting close to Eren.

“Isn’t this cool?” They asked Eren who growled a low deep growl and then Hanji ripped Eren out from the nape and set him down on the ground. Hanji set Levi down and then when coming back, reforming as a human, Hanji lay on the ground, burn and muscle marks new to their face. It must be the longer inside, the more the body absorbs one. Hanji was carried by Levi into the same house and then Levi dragged Eren by his foot to rest on the opposite side of the house. Levi sat next to Hanji and opened the journal.

“Hanji, I want you to know, that I read this. I know it was wrong, but somethings I need to know. And I would like to scold you for ripping Ymir apart and then evolving into a titan shifter, but I would like to tell you, that I care about you, no matter what you are, who you are, I want you. I know I don’t say this often, mostly because I have to keep my composure in front of the others, I’m a bored board to them, they never bother me with their feelings and when they do I play it off like I don’t care, but I really adore you, you are humanity's strongest, without your knowledge we wouldn’t be able to do what we do. I hope this makes you feel better, but I still want you to prepare for a punishment, my choosing of course.”

How could they punish each other, honestly, how could they punish each other when Levi would have done the same thing. Or would he. Levi sat back and waited for them to wake up, but he contemplated his actions around the squad. Would he eat the nape of a human titan shifter in order to gain their power. What if his drive was as powerful as Hanji’s? Levi sighed deeply and rubbed Hanji’s bare back and then it hit him. Hanji was naked, completely nude. Levi went to get the bag of clothes and dress Hanji. Levi couldn’t help but kiss Hanji’s long neck before pulling the shirt on them and buttoning it up. Next was the underwear that would need to be put onto the sleeping beauty. Levi looked down at the mauled and self-scars around Hanji’s very male genitals. Self mutilation, it seemed that was the case. Levi pulled the plain stained underwear over Hanji’s legs and then went to the bag to grab pants, but he didn’t. He stopped and looked down Hanji’s lengthy legs and then he ran his hand over them, he cursed himself and then went for the pants, which he dressed Hanji in. Eren was still clothed and he didn’t understand why. He put his hand to the muscles growing on Hanji’s face and it burned, he recoiled and went to Eren who’s muscle didn’t sting and burn. Hanji’s form must produce heat, enough heat to destroy the material of their clothes.

 

When Hanji woke up, Eren and Levi were talking, or well, Eren was talking at Levi who stared at him with the same indifference he aimed at everyone. Hanji felt the clothes on their body and looked down, Levi must have done this, that’s embarrassing. It had taken them this long to wake up, that’s also embarrassing. Levi looked back at Hanji who had a hand on their forehead and knees drawn up.

“Hey,” Levi starts, “I am starting a group to go out to get to Eren’s basement. I’m hoping that maybe you could come, as a titan, and help protect us.”

“Did you dress me?” Hanji asks, ignoring the proposition. Levi shakes his head.

“Nope, Eren did it. I know you don’t like me looking at your body. I supervised from afar to make sure he didn’t do anything to you, don’t worry. We can trust Eren.” Levi turned to look at Eren with the scariest smile plastered to his face, “Right, Eren?”

“Yeah, of course” Eren’s voice cracks and then he stands and runs out and gets his horse ready. Hanji ran out after him, ignoring Levi.

“Hey, you don’t have to lie for him, I know, he did the creepy happy smile thing, right? Did you clothes burn off?”

“No, they don’t. You know that, do yours?”

“Apparently so...okay, get back and prepare a group and then tell Erwin the idea was Levi’s. I will going back shortly, I just need to talk to Heichou. I love changing with you, so fun, I look so nice…” No genitals, nothing to worry about, nothing to define what you don’t feel. What they’re not. Hanji smiled and smashed their hand against his back making Eren fall forward and with a laugh and a common smile, Hanji waved him off before turning and going back to Levi.

 

“You were lying to me, I could tell.” Hanji said getting onto their knees beside Levi, “You didn’t see anything that bothered you, did you?”

Honestly, Levi would worship Hanji’s body if they’d let him, but that was something Hanji did like to do and he definitely didn’t want to force Hanji into doing something. He kept the kisses and running hands to himself for now and pulled the journal from his pocket and then set it down before him. He raised his hands up in defense.

“Before you say anything, I just wanted to find out why you didn’t want to have sex with me. Honestly I was trying to find out what was wrong with me. Is it me?” Levi paused and took a long deep breath, “I didn’t mean to read it, it fell open and I saw what it said,” he lied, knowing Hanji wouldn’t speak to him if he told the truth. “I looked through your files, I’m sorry. That was probably too intimate for you.”

The last comment stung and Hanji leaned against the wall and slowly but with force, let their head fall back against the wall, a splitting headache starting to grow through the back of the skull and behind the eyes. Hanji glared up at the leaning ceiling.

“Let me guess, it magically flipped to the most recent journals as well. Do you think the head scientist is an idiot. What do you take me for?” Hanji looked at him and stood up. Hanji started to strip. “Is this what you wanted to see?” Hanji dropped the shirt and glasses on the floor, “Is this why you had to delve into everything I kept, every extension of myself. My notes, my journal, my titan body. You probably felt the need to take it, _Heichou_ , Hanji dropped the underwear and stepped out of them before picking up the clothes and taking them outside. They went to shove the clothes in the bag that they came there with. Hanji turned to Levi. “Take Milo back to the stables for me.” Hanji bit down on their thumb and shifted. They reached out and picked up the bag on the ground and started running for the wall. Hanji scaled the tall wall and then jumped over the other side and started to run. This body was better, way better than the other body, there was nothing to indicate anything on the body, just a bare body, one that Hanji now loved. Hanji smashed their fist into the faces of titans they encountered and then bolted for the tall trees. That was where shelter would be. It would be safe there.

 

:Levi returned to the castle and strapped the 3D Maneuvering Gear on his lean body and pulling his jacket and then cloak onto his shoulders. “Everyone, needs to get ready, our expedition starts at Dawn tomorrow.”

“Commander Erwin, I need to speak to you as a friend first.”

“Okay, what’s wrong?”   
“I read Hanji’s journal, they became a titan shifter, like Eren, and they climbed over the wall and I don’t know what else to do but go for them, but at the same time I have to fulfill my duties to humanity. But I feel like I have already given my fair share of work for humanity. I need to go out of the gates tonight before Hanji gets in trouble or worse, is eaten.”

Erwin took shallow breaths, out of habit of being quiet and in fear of noise making with the normal takings of breath. Erwin sighs and stands to look out the window and at the wall.

“I will not give you permission to go tonight, it will be dawn tomorrow and I say that as your Commander, but as your friend, I say that I will take your squad out if you aren’t there in the morning.”

“But your arm…”  
“My arm is fine, I don’t need it anyway. I could have Mikasa lead the group. Either way, they will end up with you no matter the case. I will tell them to head to the tall trees.”

Levi stands and nods, “Thanks.” He turns on his heel and Erwin clears his throat.

“But if you disobey my professional order and give up on humanity just to save your partner, I will not go lenient on you, and Hanji will be confined to a cell once found anyway. Hanji will be considered a threat until they undergo the trial that Eren had to go through.” Levi walked out of the door and marched his way down the stairs and through the hallways until he reached the outside and get on his horse. He went to the gate and demanded it be open and threatened the Garrison Regiment to let him through. When they finally opened the gates he kicked his horse off and slayed the first three titans so that the wall protectors could close the gate. He ran up and jumped up over his horse and darted off. He had to fix what he felt responsible for. He was so stupid, he should’ve known that Hanji would only react badly to the truth, it’s just how things worked. By nightfall Eren could see the trees and he knew that he would have to search to find Hanji.

  
When Levi never came home, Eren knew what had happened, and Mikasa had talked to him about it and he came to a decision. Hanji was too precious to humanity and too honestly brilliant to let die or sacrifice themself. He was needed now, as a titan shifter, to help Hanji understand and relax about the new titan powers. He knew why Levi had to leave and Mikasa knew that if Eren was out, when Eren was out, she did the same thing. Mikasa thought about her charge, her duty, Eren and Eren thought of how he was going to teach a genius. While Levi focused on speed and seeing in the dark to find a tall patch of pitch blackness and when he looked up he saw that there was a raft placed on top of the trees. There he knew would be Hanji, who else was smart enough to create such a thing to escape the beasts from below. He found the edge and looked along the sides to find a place to climb, so he could get to be with Hanji and apologize and try and explain himself. Though he knew that he should have never told or revealed the information in the first place. This was all his fault and he was feeling guilty and hopeless about it every second more that it took to find the tallest tree t to get to in order to shoot to the top of the makeshift home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting this chapter, I will only be updating once a week however hopefully the chapters will get longer. So, I'll try to update on Friday nights. But sometimes I will add chapters in between because I really like this story. ( I can break my rules.) Thanks for sticking around.   
> Echo


	6. Chapter 6

Levi found his way to the top of the bed and walked and dragged his hand along Hanji’s long leg and then climbed their stomach and sat on their chest before stretching out. He was debating whether he should cut them out or not, on one hand, they’d be a lot easier to handle if they were back to their human size, but then would Hanji ever trust him again if he cut them out of the nape? He rested on top of her giant body and then he he woke up, hours later to the scratching of the trees as day had fallen and Hanji was surrounded by titans. Hanji slowly woke up, Levi walked over their chest and then jumped down to rest in the nook of their neck and play with the heavy strands of hair before Hanji roared and sat up. Hanji pulled at the strand of hair that Levi was holding onto and sleepily held him in front of their eyes. 

     “Levi.” Hanji breathed before crying and holding him to their chest, they hunched over and cried clasping Levi to their chest. “Love me like this, like the better me.” They would say quietly but still a roar, albeit a gentle roar. Hanji climbed down the bed and then jumped on a meter and a two meter titan, crushing them under their feet. They held Levi with one hand and grabbed other titans and started to rip their napes out or bit their heads off and throwing them behind their shoulder as Hanji started to make a path through the trees and then, when the area was clear, they started to run. Levi shook in Hanji’s hand and he stabbed his blades into their skin to hold on easier and Hanji didn’t flinch, they just continued to run. 

    Mikasa had taken the squad out that morning at dawn and they were getting closer to the trees, not too close, but further than they were before the expedition. Erwin had stayed back, honestly self conscious about his arm and well, he didn’t want to be eaten due to his lack of power, or even more accurate, he didn’t want someone else to die because he couldn’t save them. Mikasa was just as good a leader as Levi to everyone except Eren, to whom she kept close by her and would do anything to protect. Death was never an option, because if she died, who would protect Eren then? Mikasa had separated Sasha and Connie, putting them in two different sides and then coupling them with Jean and then Armin. 

    Reiner and Bertholdt were by the ocean, they had been gone for a week now and their extra long legs and height gave them the advantage of covering more ground. Titans, at least the other titans, couldn’t swim. Reiner had never left this continent, he didn’t know if titans were also in North and South America, Japan and the islands, Australia...those places more of a legend than giant human eating beasts. They were both titans, sitting side by side, their bodies hot and Bertholdt steaming constantly as Reiner stood up to go find a place to stay, somewhere nice with no titans. Reiner found some tall buildings and he had to rip Bertholdt out from his nape and then set him down on the tall building’s roof before he de shifted and scaled the wall in order to be with Bertholdt. The muscle on his face was hot, like Hanji’s (who they still didn’t know was a titan), and his body was thin and lean, Reiner lifted Bertholdt into his arms and carried him down the stairs and into the building, where he was sure no titans would look, since it was old and abandoned. No titans were around, there was just animal noises and then silence. Reiner found something to cover up their ripped clothes and found nothing. He walked outside while Bertholdt slept and used their one gear set and used it to look through the other buildings. Luckily he found clothes, one female blouse with ruffles around the collar and then an oversized turtleneck in light blue. He found some shoes and pants but nothing that would fit, unless Bertholdt was hiding size 5 women’s feet in his shoes. 

    Bertholdt was awake when Reiner returned and they were both hungry. Reiner had put the feminine shirt on over his body and his arm muscles easily ripped the sleeves larger to fit his bicep. Reiner tossed the turtleneck to Bertholdt and then grabbed the maneuvering gear he had rested by the door and smiled.  

    “I realize this is our life now, until we have a plan of action. Please make a fire while I’m gone, hopefully I bring back some food.” Reiner walked out of the building just as Bertholdt was stripping out of his shirt and then using the brittle fabric as a starter for the fire. He went out and gathered wood and then what looked like flint but as he was carrying these things back he saw a titan head fly into the air, it was far away, but not too far away. He was going to see if there was anything in these buildings to use as a firestarter but he turned back and left for the building instead. Bertholdt had a fire started and was thinking about what that could have been. When Riener returned he set down three small fish and used the gear blade to cut through the stomach and gut the creatures before shoving sticks into their tiny bodies and roasting them over the fire. Bertholdt waited to talk and finally he mentioned the flying titan head. 

    “You think we’re the only big titans…” It took a second for Reiner to realize, “I mean, that means there's a titan who either is smart enough to chose a side, human or titan, or there’s a titan shifter out here with us. Not totally unheard off.”    
    “Maybe it’s Ymir.” When Bertholdt spoke Reiner didn’t want to laugh but a little chuckle came out before he handed him a fish which was taken by Bertholdt’s long skinny fingers and picked apart by the pretty digits. Reiner shook his head, starting to eat his fish, pulling little bones out of his mouth. 

    “Ymir was too small, it’s not possible that she could be ripping off titan heads. Unless she found that Beast titan.”   
    “Maybe it’s Eren.”    
    “I doubt it. Mikasa wouldn’t let him out…”   
    “He could have left to come to us.” Bertholdt set the fish down on the cement floor and stood. “We should go see what it is. It’s noon, and titans seem to be pretty extinct around these parts.” 

     Bertholdt walked outside and shifted quickly and then started to walk to the place he saw the head be thrown. Reiner could only do what Bertholdt did and he shifted as well and stalked behind him. They were to the general area by nightfall and Hanji stopped, Levi looked out from between their fingers and Hanji opened their mouth to talk. 

    “Can we just talk? Do you have a place where we can stay for the night?” The Colossal titan roars loudly and nods turning around. Reiner, the Armored titan watched this and followed behind Hanji’s titan form, one could say he was unhappy with the situation. Hanji set Levi down on the roof and looked at the two titans who glared at her and got into a fighting stance, both holding their hand over their nape. “He won’t hurt you, I won’t let him.” Levi spit on the ground and took his hands off the blades and walked put his hands up, the two titans lowered their defense and then one by one they shifted back into humans. Reiner ripping Bertholdt from his nape once again. Reiner fell to the ground as a human and he picked Bertholdt up like he had before and Levi ran down with the clothing in his hands and fell by Hanji. Levi sighed and tried to dress Hanji, only getting them covered enough to take them inside, not being able to get much on the burning hot body. Reiner lay Bertholdt down and sat at his feet by the fire, guarding him. Levi did the same thing with Hanji who he just draped his cloak over. Reiner gave Levi a piece of fish, the third fish and Levi held it, waiting to give it to Hanji. It seemed they needed it more than he did. 

    After a good half an hour of silence Reiner crossed his arms and looked over at Levi, “So, you and Squad Leader Hanji? I never suspected, I saw you smack him upside the head for spilling ink on your boot once.”    
    Reiner had just misgendered Hanji, but that didn’t bother Levi, but he wouldn’t hold Hanji back when they heard it. Levi was too embarrassed to say anything about Hanji’s gender as well. He was all for weird, but Hanji was so complex, he doubted people like Reiner would understand.    
    “We’re just friends.” Levi rolled his eyes and pulled his knees up, he rested his chin on his knees.    
    “So what, do you ever blow him or are you too busy to do that sort of stuff?”    
    “I won’t continue talking about this subject.” Levi played with the fish body, so scaleless, with shiny skin. Hanji woke up and kicked Levi who threw the fish and lunged to catch it, collapsing back between Hanji’s legs. Levi looked up and offered them the fish. “I saved it for you.” 

    Hanji rubbed their eyes and took the fish from Levi and started picking at it and eating the flesh. When Hanji was finished they handed the still meaty fish back to Levi, “Eat up.” Bertholdt groaned and rolled onto his side. Reiner decided to switch topics.    
    “So, where did you get the power to shift, did you eat Ymir?” He laughed but when neither of the two laughed he cringed, “Oh.” He poked the fire with his sword and set it back down. “So, you’re not here to capture us.”    
    “I’m only here for Hanji, and even though it goes against every fiber of my being, I will not harm or capture you or Bertholdt.” He looked back at Hanji and stood up. “I’m going to go outside and find something for you to wear, this looks like a shopping area of the Old World. Pre-titan, I doubt anything is still out here but there could be things, wearing clothes from a hundred years ago, be excited.” Levi left, his voice the same tone and his face the same expression the entire time. Bertholdt woke up and sat up before wrapping his arms around Reiner. 

    “How are you Squad Leader Hanji?”    
    “I’m fine, just a little emotional, I assume it happens to anyone who ripped out someone else’s human nape and then gained the power to shift between human and titan.” Hanji runs a hand through their unkempt hair and then they sigh and look at them, they wanted that, Hanji wanted that so bad. “So what’s your plan out here? Do you need Eren?”    
    “We can’t answer that, but if you think we’re being nice now, then I hope you take it personally when we have to attack you.” Reiner grumbled before Bertholdt’s hand came in contact with his face to rough him up and to signal the time to be quiet. Bertholdt was always the soft spoken one, it’s not like Hanji had forgot about them, and Reiner was the slightly more crude version, both seemingly reserved though, like Annie. 

    “Have you walked along the coast. Have you tested the water, it looks a bit fresh water to me, that fish didn’t have salt-water attributes.”    
    “No. It’s a huge mass of water, isn’t that an ocean?”    
    “Not necessarily, an ocean is a large body of water, and it’s key factor is usually the sodium content.” Hanji lay back and close his eyes, “We haven't made it far enough then.” 

    “You’re heading for the ocean?”    
    “Yes, aren’t you?” Hanji watches and Reiner, not be able to speak over Bertholdt, stood up and walked outside. Hanji and Bertholdt continued their conversation about why they were heading to the ocean and what they wanted to do once they got there. 

    Reiner sees Levi digging through mutilated piles of clothes and when he finds something suitable he shoves it in his bag and then continues to search. Reiner walks up behind him and looks through the clothes Levi deemed unworthy.    
    “Does Hanji burn through clothes or something?”    
    “Literally burns, yes.” Levi moves onto another pile and then he walks inside of a building that seemed promising, there was still glass in the window frames. Well, one window frame. Levi finds pretty things in that building. He finds lipsticks and eyeshadows, he opens a lipstick cylinder and plays with it before putting some on and then shoving it into the bag. He didn’t like the way it felt on his lips so he wiped it off on a torn skirt, but Hanji would find it interesting. He did the same with the broken,crumpled, dusty  eyeshadow in bright yellow. dark purple and orange. The dyes were so bizarre to him, and pointless, what was this stuff supposed to do? He dug around and found a big box of things, probably of the humans of the past hiding here since the skeleton was intact and dusty. He dug through the box only finding a small amount of spiders and bugs and he found tea plant seeds and fruit and vegetables. He shoved them in the bag and then found an old clock that he shoved into the bag. He had to grab another bag to start fitting all of this stuff in the bag. While he was filling up the bags he was trying to figure out how Erwin would punish them and if Hanji would stand a chance through the court system. 

    Levi bumped shoulders, well his shoulder against Reiner’s arm, with Reiner on his way out and then stalked back off to the building they were occupying. Reiner went back after finding a metal hanger and messing with it and then saw Levi lift Hanji up and carry their stuff to the second floor. Levi was making a bed while Hanji used their smarts to quickly make a fire up there. Levi let Hanji sleep, reasoning that they had a long day going back and that they would be faced with many questions and trials. Hanji lay down, but they wouldn’t be going back any time soon and if Levi wanted to go back, they’d take him back but Hanji couldn’t face humanity with the deeds they had done. Levi put the red lipstick on his thin lips and smiled for Hanji before leaving bright red kissed down their neck and over their clothes until Levi was straddling Hanji and nuzzling into their neck, smearing the red over the skin and his face. 

    “I won’t go back to the walls. I can’t.” Hanji says quietly before putting their hands on Levi’s chest and pushing gently.    
    “Then neither will I. I’d done humanity enough favors.” Levi gripped Hanji’s hair like they enjoyed and pulled enough so that their neck was exposed enough for Levi to kiss as he pleased. Hanji closed their eyes and pushed on his again. 

    “Get off of me.” Levi looked up and got off of Hanji, resting behind them. “I’m sorry, but I won’t drag you out to the ocean with me. I don’t think I plan on coming back. I’m a threat to humanity, I can’t live with that. If I do go back, I plan on being cemented into a wall.” 

    Levi sat up that night, by the fire while he let Hanji sleep. He poked the roaring flames with his blade and decided that the only way he would get Hanji back to the walls would be keeping Hanji asleep while he dragged them back. 

 


End file.
